The remote management of devices typically requires that device management client software be deployed on the devices that are to be remotely managed. The management client receives commands from an authorized management server and executes any actions dictated by the commands. Such actions may include, for example, configuration, software update, diagnostics, application management and other actions deemed necessary to provide services for the user using the device. The management client is also instrumental in establishing a remote session with the management server. The management client can be based on standards such as Open Mobile alliance (OMA-DM), TR-69, or DOCSIS, among others, or on proprietary standards.
For a remote management session with a device to take place, the device management client needs to be resident and activated on the device. The device management client can be pre-loaded onto the device at the time of manufacture with device-specific features as well as specific functionality desired by the entity providing communications service (i.e., the “service provider”) for the device. This approach, however, has several shortcomings. First, a pre-loaded client may never be activated and as such would represent an unnecessary cost if never used. Second, significant time may elapse from the time the device is manufactured until the time that it is actually in the hands of the user, during which time a newer version of the management client may become available. This would require an update of the management client.
Another approach requires the device user to download the management client, either upon receiving a message from an authorized server and entering verifiable credentials, or by directly downloading the management client from a server. In either case, this method of downloading a management client requires user action.
Thus, there is a need to automatically download a management client with no user intervention at the time the device is activated in the network.